Analytical instrumentation typically includes some form of sample introduction assembly or apparatus. These assemblies aid in the introduction of the sample to the instrument and can significantly impact the quality of data acquired through analysis. For example, analytical instruments such as mass spectrometers can include a mass analysis component that can require the practical absence of contaminants while maintaining a sufficient vacuum to enable the acquisition of reliable data. The introduction of sample into these components can likewise introduce contaminants and disrupt vacuum which can cause the acquisition of unreliable data and/or require instruments to be shut down until they can be decontaminated and/or pumped down to a sufficient vacuum. Samples can be introduced for analysis without providing contaminants and/or disrupting an analytical instrument's ability to acquire reliable data according to embodiments of the sample introduction assemblies and methods described.